<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Брат, создатель, враг by emhilda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554933">Брат, создатель, враг</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emhilda/pseuds/emhilda'>emhilda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unhealthy Relationships, WTF Battle 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emhilda/pseuds/emhilda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Люси назвала их отношения нездоровыми. Нацу не спорил, ведь при болезни чувствуют жар.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel &amp; Zeref Dragneel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Брат, создатель, враг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Сложные и не совсем здоровые отношения на грани смешений псевдоинцеста и инцеста настоящего.<br/>АУ, в котором Зереф не умирал, а Нацу вспомнил бытность демоном; преслэш.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Нацу, останься, — прохладно сказал Зереф, и Нацу замер как вкопанный. Сердце тяжело застучало. Нацу показалось, что еще чуть-чуть и оно рельефно проступит на груди. К щекам мгновенно прилил жар, губы стали сухими как бумага.</p><p>Он краем глаза увидел взволнованный взгляд Грея, почувствовал фантомную крепкую хватку Эрзы и даже услышал в голове Люсино «это нездорово». Нацу тогда не поспорил с Люси только потому, что жар это один из симптомов болезни.</p><p>Источник болезни сидел перед ним.</p><p>Когда за последним магом закрылись двери залы собраний, ту запечатало черной дымкой. Нацу сглотнул ком в горле, завел руки за спину, чтобы спрятать подрагивающие от напряжения пальцы. Зереф коротко рассмеялся. Глупый, глупый поступок, Нацу. Зереф и так все о тебе знал.</p><p>— Почувствовал, что ты потерял голову в Астре. Пребывал ли кто-либо с тобой в тот час?</p><p>Иногда в речи Зерефа проскальзывало то, что напоминало его настоящий возраст. Не то чтобы Нацу был намного его младше.</p><p>Щеки горели от стыда.</p><p>— Нет, не был.</p><p>Нацу нерешительно шагнул к Зерефу. Тот смотрел в окно, пока Нацу не остановился в нескольких шагах от него. Зереф повернулся и подался навстречу. Он остудил щеки прохладной ладонью, и Нацу, не отдавая себе отчета, накрыл поверху своей.</p><p>— Ты в порядке?</p><p>Зереф смотрел на него взволнованно, даря этим боль и усладу.</p><p>Нацу прикрыл глаза, растворяясь в ласке.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Стыдно?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Чувствуешь вину?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Нацу больше трехсот лет, но он все еще большой дурак.</p><p>Он был так долго вдали от Зерефа, так сильно хотел его видеть. Он ведь в этом жизненно нуждался. И в целом сам виноват в том, что случилось. Нацу потерял голову, отдаваясь силе, желанию. Только поглотив душу стоящего рядом мага и всех свидетелей вокруг, голод утих. И в ужасе понял, что это вновь повторилось, как и сто лет назад. Зереф был прав. Прав во сто крат. Нацу не может без него. И выход только один: либо убить, либо находиться подле него, пока не найдется кто-то, кто уничтожит их обоих, обреченных на вечность, потому что Нацу никогда не сможет убить своего брата. И своего создателя.</p><p>Нацу с горечью прикусил язык. Тартарос всколыхнул память. Зереф так жестоко поступил с ним, скрывая сущность. Демоны не различали людей по внешности, только энергию, души. Но Мард Гир, как обещал, до последнего берег его источник, сердце, к своим страданиям и погибели не различая ЭНДа перед собой. Его дорогое детище, которое он сам же уничтожил.</p><p>— «Я же говорил тебе», — озвучил Нацу мысль Зерефа, повисшую между ними.</p><p>— Говорил, мой дорогой брат.</p><p>Нацу открыл глаза. Перед ним задумчивое лицо Зерефа. Величайшего мага тысячелетия, черного, как самая глубокая ночь; проклятого богом за самый тяжкий грех. Проклятого за вторую жизнь Нацу.</p><p>Зереф провел большим пальцем, мимолетно касаясь губ, и Нацу не удержался — прижался ими к потеплевшей ладони.</p><p>— Тебе тяжко? — спросил Зереф, не отнимая руки, позволяя Нацу все, как и всегда.</p><p>Вместо ответа Нацу усадил Зерефа в мягкое кресло, а сам опустился подле его ног, укладывая голову ему на колени. Зереф провел по волосам так давно забыто, что защемило в груди.</p><p>Нацу все вспомнил. Люси сделала с гримуаром что-то не так. Совершенно не то, что хотела. Ошибка, стоившая Нацу его привычной жизни. И никому сказать об этом Нацу не смел.</p><p>— Я словно прожил три жизни, — признался Нацу Зерефу. Им так и не довелось близко поговорить, словно они боялись друг друга. Боялись сказанного. — И я теряюсь в себе. Я готов вытрясти из черного мага Зерефа всю душу, отомстив за боль, что он причинил всем. Но я так люблю брата, создателя.</p><p>Рука замерла на мгновенье, чтобы следом зарыться в волосы.</p><p>— Ты мог бы убить меня, но ты отказался. Решил все обставить так, как есть сейчас. И я позволил.</p><p>— Как и всегда.</p><p>— Ты мог бы все закончить, Нацу. Закончить историю нашей семьи, наших демонов, нашей вражды. Должен был.</p><p>— Люси не мастер в письменах, но я рад ошибке. В прошлом я сдерживал свой порыв к убийству тебя сильнее. Сейчас же это просто желание Нацу Драгнила, которого воспитал Игнил, которому ты так вредил.</p><p>Зереф приподнял его голову за волосы, остро вглядываясь в лицо. Он так смотрел давным-давно, когда Нацу сбежал впервые, отказываясь от предназначения, навязанного создателем демонов. От жестокого наставления брата.</p><p>— Я слаб пред тобой.</p><p>— Как и я.</p><p>Зереф вернул его голову на колени, вернувшись к ласке.</p><p>— Ты сделал мне больно, когда сбежал. Когда оставил меня сызнова наедине с проклятьем.</p><p>Нацу почувствовал укол совести, ведь подверг всех опасности. Магия Зерефа утихала только в его присутствии. Но:</p><p>— Моя боль, когда ты вернул меня в прошлое, меняя, стирая память, отдавая Игнилу, не пройдет с годами.</p><p>Зереф тяжело вздохнул и убрал ладонь. Нацу потянулся за ней как привязанный. Оказался в кресле вместе с Зерефом, оплетая руками.</p><p>— Так было бы лучше, — выдохнул Зереф ему в шею, обнимая в ответ.</p><p>— Не лучше, мой злейший враг, дорогой создатель и мой любимый брат.</p><p>Нацу плавился.</p><p>Так близко, так хорошо.</p><p>И как сказала Люси: так нездорово.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>